The U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,561 describes 2,5-diazabicyclo(2,2,2)octadiones as starting materials for the preparation of the corresponding octanes. These diazabicyclo(2,2,2)-octanes, in both the unsubstituted and N-substituted forms, find application as antihistamines, antiemetics, antiallergics, tranquillizers, antiparasitics, hypotensive agents, central nervous system depressants, sedatives, antibiotics, spasmolytics, analgesics, central nervous system stimulants, and the like.